nationstateslardylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lardyland Wiki
dwa Welcome to the Lardyland Wiki WIP This is a place where we add facts and history of our region on Nationstates! You can find our region at nationstates.net/region=lardyland __TOC__ What is Lardyland? Lardyland is a region on Nationstates, where sometime's it's serious, sometimes it's silly, but usually it's somewhere in between. History Founding Period About On December 13, 2017, the region known as Spam was created by Spam Founder. It was a small region, but it was a fun community with some who would go on to become the long lasting original natives. It was small, but it was always entertaining. This period lasted from December 13, 2017, to January 6, 2018. Important events Founding of Spam (12/13/17) Arrival of Spammyspamspamifiedspam (12/??/17) Arrival of I hate the gray wardens and black hawks (12/??/17) Notable Figures Spam founder About Spam founder was the creator of Spam. He created the region and gave it the values it holds dear today, like valuing embassies much and not taking things too seriously. Quotes No quotes could be recovered from this time Dispatches How the embassy of the month works THE RESULTS ARE IN Trivia Being the creator of Spam, he is still held in high regard today by Lardyland It is said he still watches over the region today Spammyspamspamifiedspam About Spammyspamspamifiedspam was an odd, funny and quirky guy who kept us all entertained, and also had a part in the loosely organized regional government. He did much for the region and is still remembered today. Quotes No quotes could be recovered from this time Dispatches SPAM the book OFFICIAL NATIONAL ANTHEM OF SPAM The Spamwich Christmas Trivia Spammy was known to almost always type in caps lock. HOW TO GET YOURSELF BANNED FROM NS is rumored to be his other nation. I hate the gray wardens and black hawks About I hate the gray wardens and black hawks was a native who went from new member to a very important person later on. Quotes No quotes could be recovered from this time Dispatches No dispatches could be recovered from this time Trivia It is possible he may have had a negative opinion of the gray wardens and black hawks Instead of making his own flag, he opted to use the flag of fiji Other Important Dispatches no other dispatches from this time could be recovered. First Warzone Era About The first warzone era lasted from January 6, 2018 to January 17, 2018. During this time, Spam was founderless and under threat of invasion. Despite the dangers, the natives pushed through and the community survived. Near the end of this time, there was a push to refound the region so it would be protected from raiders. Important Events Death of Spam Founder (01/06/18) Arrival of Captain Spam and Pinochet Executionists (01/14/18)? The refounding (01/17/18) Notable Figures Spammyspamspamifiedspam About Spammyspamspamifiedspam was a great influence during this time. He ran the region for a bit, holding the community together through the bad times. Quotes "That was a bigggg mistake of yoursssss The Spam God has now voided you of all sodium" -Spammyspamspamifiedspam, in response to the call to leave the region temporarily so it could be refounded Dispatches SPAM IS NOW A WARZONE Iwaku or Rome? Who will win the race to strike first? LAWS OF SPAM war zone edition Trivia Spammyspamspamifiedspam was hesitant to cooperate with refounding at first he was almost always known to type in caps lock\ his plan in case of a raid was to escape to a uganda knuckles themed region [https://www.nationstates.net/nation=pinochet_executionists Pinochet Executionists] About Pinochet Executionists was the leader of the effort to refound the region. He served as delegate then, and still does today. He did most of the work in getting the region refounded and contributed to the region much. Quotes No quotes could be recovered from this time Dispatches A New era of Spam Trivia His nation is based around a certain Chilean dicator He really seems to hate communism Pinochet Executionists is an advocate for a small regional government Captain Spam About Captain spam was a big advocate and spokesperson for refounding the region, and helped with the process. He later went on to do important things. Quotes "EVERYONE PLEASE MOVE TO SPAM 2 FOR NOW!!! WE ARE REFOUNDING THE REGION MY DUDES!!! We need to ensure the safety of this spammy spamified foundation in order to progress. We need to keep this region safe from raids and such. If you do not move to spam 2 we will eject and ban you." -Captain Spam, spreading the word of the refounding and what to do. Dispatches BEHOLD THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA The refonding of spam sic Trivia He thinks he did the most work refounding, but he really didn't Other Important Dispatches No other dispatches could be recovered from this time Refounding Period About The Refounding Period lasted from January 17, 2018 to January 22, 2018. This was the time that Spam was refounded so it would have a founder and be protected from raiders. The regional government the region has now began to form together a little at this time. Nations slowly began to trickle in as the region grew. Important Events Region refounded (01/17/18) Pinochet Executionists Becomes Delegate (01/17/18) Articles of Spammy Powder(the region's Constitution) Ratified (01/??/18) Notable Figures [https://www.nationstates.net/nation=pinochet_executionists Pinochet Executionists] About Pinochet Executionists was the region's delegate. He kept the region together and helped much with the refounding. Quotes "Don't abort the embassy because that would be against our embassy policy If anyone ever aborts/closes/denies an embassy they will be punished" -Pinochet Executionists, on the region's embassy policy. "DELEGATE EXECUTIVE ORDER # 2 POWDER IS NOW THE REGION'S OFFICIAL SPELLING FOR POWER" -Pinochet Executionists, on one of the region's customs, being using the word powder instead of power Dispatches Articles of Spammy Powder Trivia Executionists Isn't a real word He did most of the work creating the Articles of Spammy Powder. During this time, he decided to actually make his flag have something to do with Pinochet Captain Spam About Captain Spam refounded the region, becoming the new founder to keep the region safe from raiders Quotes "If he rejoins HE WILL BE OUR SUPREME OVERLORD HAIL" -Captain Spam, about Spammyspamspamifiedspam "WELCOME TO SPAMMM!!! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME POWER!?!?" -Captain Lard, on our region's treatment of newcomers. Dispatches No dispatches could be recovered from this time. Trivia Captain Spam often used random memes as his flag There are rumors he still observes the community from the shadows Spammyspamspamifiedspam About Spammyspamspamifiedspam was another high leader of the region, calling many shots. While he was sadle relegated to being more of a ceremonial than de facto leader later on, he was still powerful during this time Quotes "no swearing on this Christian server" -Spammyspamspamifiedspam, after somebody said heck "I approve. Give him powder" -Spammyspamspamifiedspam, on granting powder to a certain individual. Dispatches No dispatches could be found from this time Trivia Earlier on in the refounding period, he had a uganda knuckles flag due to his previous plans to escape to a uganda knuckles themed region if spam was raided. His position was known as ELERNAL SUPREME SPAMMY OVERLORD ALL HAIL!!!! Other Important Dispatches No other dispatches could be recovered First Golden Age About The First Golden Age lasted from January 22, 2018 to March 4, 2018. It was an era of great prosperity, where many nations joined. It grew much, and more order came to the regional combat. Important Events Vice Delegate and Prime Minister Elections Many embassies made Notable Figures Pinochet Executionists About Pinochet Executionists continued to lead Spam into the golden age of nations, embassies, diplomacy, and good times. He was the delegate. Quotes "You haven't seen "the bad one" and trust me you don't want to" -Pinochet Executionists, talking about a terrible draft of a WA proposal "O NO PLAGIARIZM Meh this is spam it's borderline anarchy idc" -Pinochet Executionists, not caring about plagiarism Dispatches The official spammy spamified discord of the spammy spamified foundation Trivia He designed his own flag He created Spammy court, used to try people Captain Spam About Captain Lard was the founder, keeping the region safe from raider threats. He also did well keeping the region entertained. Quotes "My flag is now meme man" -Captain Spam, referencing his now iconic Stonks flag "MY AVERAGE LIFESPAN IS 38 YEARS REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" -Captain Spam, about his nation's stats Dispatches Things that you can do on NS if you're bored SO MANY PUPPETS!!! Trivia Captain Spam eventually got deleted because he used mod text on the forums. Captain Spam is still remembered to this day Spam Spam Spam About Spam Spam Spam was an important figure who help many political offices, and contributed to the region much. He still does to this day. Quotes "I just remembered I basically have up on the map I was making Ill start working on it again" -Spam Spam Spam, on the map he never did finish "No vegetal is a puppet of Captaon Spam anyways" -Spam Spam Spam, exposing his political opponent "Do you want someone with incorrect grammar leading our region?" -Spam Spam Spam, referring to the candidate running against him Dispatches Vote Me for Vice-Delegate! NS Links Trivia He used to use the flag of Mongolia, but later made his own. He made campaigning dispatches even when he was at the time unopposed. Other Dispatches No other dispatches could be recovered from this time. Second Warzone Era About The Second Warzone Era lasted from March 4, 2018 to March 14, 2018. This was when Captain Spam died and the pacific raided. The natives had little hope, but stuck together and came through nonetheless. Important Events Death of Captain Spam (03/04/18) Pacific Invasion (03/07/18) Notable Figures Pinochet Executionists About Pinochet Executionists, while without much power, still held the community together through the rough times. He kept the community together and helped them survive. Quotes "Congratulations! You were the first to invade! You get a piston cup! *gives piston cup* ��"-Pinochet Executionists, referencing an old joke of Spammyspamspamifiedspam, and sending a puppet named Piston Cup to the raiders' region "Hey I was out for today sorry I went to the emergency room lolAlso everybody is fired because you all failed"-Pinochet Executionists, referencing the failure of the region's officers to keep it safe Dispatches Grave of Captain Spam Trivia Pinochet Executionists didn't seem to take things very seriously, but still kept the community together Nationstates Moderators About The Nationstates Moderators came in because some of the natives were spamming and puppetspamming to annoy the raiders. The mods, would have none of it and kept order in the RMB. Quotes "No rights 4you, ONCE was sufficient. Knock off the spamming." -NS Mods, telling a resident not to spam "If you do, we'll delete those puppets and the rest of your nations. Just like we did with your partner, Meme OverLord, aka Xpert9, who has ignored three warnings and a ban to continue posting this idiocy." -NS Mods, replying to a post encouraging puppet spamming "Really? Even you (with yet another of your multitude of puppets) stated otherwise:" -NS Mods, pointing out the contradiction a resident made. Dispatches N/A Trivia The Moderators are said to be more skilled at roasting rulebreakers than anyone else in the world. Pacific Raiders About The Pacific Raiders were raiders who attacked Spam when it was founderless. They locked down the region and the natives had to find a new home. Quotes "Check the section about puppet flooding." -A pacific raider, explaining the rules to a native "Arrrrrrrrrrrgh, I be looting and pillaging myself some cans of spam!" -A pacific raider, on the raid "Region secure! Hail Pacifica!" -A Pacific raider, when the region was passworded. Dispatches Wehraboo 2 Electric Boogaloo Trivia It is rumored they aren't actually from the pacific. Other Dispatches A tribute to Spam by The Frogs Republic of Kekistan Number 15. The New Pacific Order by Carstantinopipal Founding of Lardyland About The Founding of Lardyland was a time when Lardyland was just being created. Not many nations were there but it did grow. This time lasted from March 6, 2018 to March 15, 2018. Important Events Lardyland Founded (03/06/18) Pinochet Executionists becomes Delegate (03/07/18) Many embassies re-opened with allies (03/??/18) Notable Figures Pinochet Executionists About Pinochet Executionists became delegate again and worked hard to bring the community over to Lardyland. He also did much to get together the regional government again. Quotes "Make embassies with all regions Spam had one with." -Pinochet Executionists, instructing the diplomacy team to reopen all embassies we had "GIMME EMBASSIES AND APPEARANCE I DONT WANNA WAIT 3 HOURS I GOT WORK TO DO" -Pinochet Executionists, showing his requirement for permissions to be given, as he hadn't become delegate again yet "lets get some embassies made. People with appearance, help restore the region to how Spam was. Add as much as you can remember(tags and dispatches and stuff)" -Pinochet Executionists, taking charge and organizing the effort to get the region together Dispatches N/A Trivia At one point he jokingly disguised himself as a raider and tried to blend in with the raiders Captain Lard About After the raid, Captain Lard appeared and gave the natives a new home, Lardyland. He swore not to ever use site forums, as that was what doomed the previous founders. He wanted the region to be safe from raiders Quotes "THIS IS THE OFFICIAL refound of spam region." -Captain Lard, on Lardyland "we are done with spam. anything will be allowed here but PLEASE don't break site rules. i don't want this problem again." -Captain Lard, warning the community not to anger the mods "OKAY guyz enough of this sadness about spam! KNOCK IT OFF! let's focus on making this region the best in NS." -Captain Lard, telling the region to think about the future, not the past. Dispatches Captain Lard's totally sneaky 5-step plan to get back spam Trivia It is unknown if he is trying to emulate Captain Spam, or is Captain Spam's new form. He changes his flag often He once had a flag similar to that of Pinochet Executionists, but later changed it I hate the gray wardens and the black hawks About During the founding of Lardyland, I hate the gray wardens and black hawks played the vital role of staying in Spam to spread the word of Lardyland Quotes No quotes could be recovered Dispatches No dispatches could be recovered Trivia He still used the flag of fiji instead of making his own His name was often abbreviated as IHTGWABH'Other Dispatches' no other dispatches could be recovered from this time Second Golden Age About The Second Golden Age was a time of great grown and prosperity for Lardyland. Many nations joined and many embassies were made. The Second Golden age lasted from March 15, 2018 to May 11th, 2018 Important Events Elections began again (03/??/18) Notable Figures Pinochet Executionists About Pinochet Executionists continued to run the regionla government and spur growth in the region. He was still delegate and did much for the region Quotes "400 messages what did i miss wait DID XPERT GET PUPPETSWEPT AGAIN?" -Pinochet Executionists, seeing that a regionmember got puppetswept for the 8th time "United glessaux farche trying to log into someone's account to give them 150 notifications IS AGAINST THE RULES DO YOU EVEN READ THOSE? OF COURSE NOT YOUVE BEEN DELETED LIKE 10 TIMES NOW" -Pinochet Executionists, educating a region-mate Dispatches N/A Trivia He finally made his own flag He really values embassies Captain Lard About Captain Lard continued making sure the region was safe, and entertaining it too. He helped with embassies a lot Quotes "Yes i am! Now, everyone, sing the captain lard song! Ready? And a 1 and a 2 and..." -Captain Lard, messing around and keeping the region entertained "Make summor embassy" -Captain Lard, making sure embassies are made Dispatches My Ideas for World Assembly Statistics My Solemn Vow Trivia He REALLY values embassies He likes randomly ejecting people occasionally Other Dispatches People I would eat during a zombie apocalypse by Lardlardlardlardlardlard Summer of Stagnation About The Summer of stagnation is a time full of nations leaving and inactivity. Most of it had no regional government, but later on Pinochet Executionists came and restored order to the region. It lasts from May 11th to Present. During this time, some leftists raided the region and tried to close all embassies. It took some work, but all the damage they caused was undone and all embassy closures were cancelled. Important Events Mass Inactivity begins(05/??/18) Leftist Raid (07/07/18) Raiders Expelled (7/11/18) Notable Figures Pinochet Executionists About Pinochet Executionists led the effort to restore the region after the raid by the anti-fascist leftists. He became delegate again and became active again. Quotes "*visibly angry that captain lard hasn't answered my texts yet*" -Pinochet Executionists, showing how he felt about not being able to contact captain lard to kick out the raiders "I've got this taken care off, dont worry." -In response to Captain Lard's concern about having to cancel over 800 embassy closures. Dispatches N/A Trivia It is said he REALLY likes garlic salt He doesn't like leftists It is hard for him not to go make fun of the raiders in their region, but he somehow doesnt. He only makes fun of them in Lardyland. Captain Lard About Captain lard wasn't very active during the summer, and left all control to Pinochet Executionists. He did return to thwart the raiders, but still isn't that active Quotes "time to cancel all the embassies closures. crap." -Captain Lard, not too excited to cancel 800 closures "i hope you have LOTS of time on your hands" -Captain Lard, responding to Pinochet Executionists's willingness to cancel closures Dispatches Lardyland is closed (kind of) Trivia He was informed of the raid 16 hours before all embassies closed he changed his flag some more He uses a mobile device for NS Adryvian Lard About Adryvian Lard did much to help restore the region to how it was before the raiders came, and help make it even better. He has served his region well and for this deserves recognition Quotes "ill help if you want" -Adryvian Lard, answering the call to action and seeing what he can do for his region "Ban the other raiders." -Adryvian Lard, giving input and reminding everyone to ban the raiders "Now I can release the third edition of the tribune about the raid being stopped." -Adryvian Lard, doing what he can to inform the NS community to Lardyland's victory over the raiders. Dispatches The Tribune(Edition II) Trivia His Main nation is Adryvia He helped much to cancel almost half of the embassy closures Other Dispatches N/A Regional Government Constitution The Constitution of Lardyland is the Articles of Spammy Powder, which is written in a dispatch pinned to the region. Officer Positions Founder and Delegate About The founder and Delegate of Lardyland are the De Facto Leaders. They make sure the region is run smoothly, and appoint officers. They have all powers and if both agree they can amend the Articles of Spammy Powder Permissions * Executive * WA(delegate) * Appearace * Border Control * Communications * Embassies * Polls Duties * Keep the region together * Make sure everything runs smoothly * Appoint officers * Hold Elections * Oversee all other positions * Engage in diplomacy with other regions * Represent the region diplomatically(delegate) Prime Minister About The Prime minister oversees all other ministers, keeping them in line and ensuring they are doing their job Permissions * Appearance * Embassies * Communications Duties * Oversee Ministers * Make sure Ministers are doing what they are supposed to * Represent the region diplomatically Position Requirements * The Prime Minister is elected every month Vice-Delegate About The vice delegate assists the delegate in his duties and helps run the region a little. Permissions * Appearance * Border Control * Communications * Embassies * Polls Duties * Assist Delegate Position Requirements * The Vice delegate is elected every month Minister of Diplomacy About The Minister of Diplomacy participates in interactions with other regions, and oversees the diplomacy team, making sure they are working well. Permissions * Embassies * Communications * Polls Duties * Engage in diplomatic interactions with other regions * represent the region diplomatically * make embassies * Make sure the diplomacy team is doing their job * Have fun with embassy regions Position Requirements * The position may be appointed if unfilled * The Lead Diplomacy officer may challenge the minister for their position * The Position may be elected Minister of Internal Conduct About The Minister of Internal Conduct makes sure the region is going well internally, and maintains regional order Permissions * Appearance * Communications * Polls Duties * Maintain Regional Order * Oversee Poll Makers * Oversee News Publishers Position Requirements * The position may be appointed if unfilled * The position may be elected Minister of Military Operations About The Minister of Military Operations if in charge of all things military. He oversees the defense of allies as well as retaliatory actions. Permissions * Border Control * Communications * Embassies Duties * Oversee and command all military efforts Position Requirements * The Position may be appointed if unfilled * The Position may be elected Minister of Defense About The Minister of Defense ensures the region's safety and defense. He is in charge of keeping out any and all threats Permissions * Border Control * Communications Duties * Keep out any threats to the region * Oversee the Security Team Position Requirements * The Position may be appointed if unfilled * The Position may be elected Lead Diplomacy Officer About The Lead Diplomacy Officer heads the diplomacy team, and interacts with other regions Permissions * Communications * Embassies Duties * Engage in diplomacy with other regions * Make embassies * Command Diplomacy Officers' Position Requirements * The highest performing diplomacy officer may challenge the lead diplomacy officer for their position * The position may be appointed if unfilled Diplomacy Officers About Diplomacy officers make embassies Permissions * Embassies Duties * Make Embassies Position Requirements * Diplomacy Officers are appointed Security Officers About Security Officers eject threats Permissions * Border Control Duties * Eject raiders Position Requirements * Security Officers are appointed Poll Makers About Poll Makers make polls Permissions * Polls Duties * Make entertaining or useful polls Position Requirements * Poll Makers are appointed = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse